


Rival Teams

by Choniandbechloeshipper



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Toni Topaz, Cheerleaders, F/F, Soft Cheryl Blossom, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choniandbechloeshipper/pseuds/Choniandbechloeshipper
Summary: Although Cheryl and Toni are on rival teams, they don't completely hate each other





	Rival Teams

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write this one-shot after thinking about it for a while! You can also find this oneshot on wattpad soon. I hope you like it :)

"GO BULLDOGS" I cheer, feeling the adrenaline pumping through my veins. 

I love spending my weekends doing what I love the most. Cheerleading. 

I know some people might not agree with cheerleading, and may find it pointless but that doesn't matter.

I can't really explain why I love cheerleading so much. It became a hobby to escape from the world.

I take pride and work my butt off in leading the Vixens. I might push them a little harder some days but that's out of love. I'm trying to make sure they're the best that they can be.

We aren't the only cheerleading team in Riverdale though. The Southside serpents cheerleading team, even though I will never admit this out loud, are good at cheering from what I saw.

I'm not a big fan of the Southside because of all the stories mommy told me, and JJ when we were younger about what happens there. 

I don't know much about the Southside besides the stories. I don't even know if mother just made up those stories to scare me and JJ so I don't really think about it much.  
-

We're done with the game, another Victory for the Bulldogs as usual. 

I just decide to stay behind in the school to clean out my locker in the locker room. 

"Cheryl" Veronica turns to me enthusiastically  
"What's Up, V?" I say to her, taking out an old shirt from my locker.

Veronica has become my best friend ever since she came here from New York.  
Ever since JJ died, she's always been there for me.

"Are you ready for the next game??"   
"Always, Veronica" I deadpanned. "Who are we playing anyway?" I ask.

"The Southside Team," she says. "Oh," I say "That will be an easy Victory" I laugh.  
"Yeah it will, ready to face the Southside Cheer Team?" She asks. "Of course, I don't even see them as a threat."

"They are really good cher," She says. "But we are better, don't forget V" I turn to her.  
"Of course" she smiled.

"Oh yeah, before I forget. Archie said something about the Southside cheer team coming to our next practice this Friday to observe us or something." 

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, "why do they need to observe us? They must be coming to take pointers on what they are doing wrong." 

"I don't even know, but when they come please be nice to them, Cher," Veronica says  
"I'll try my best, "I say.

"Also, please don't start any wordplay or any banter with Toni Topaz when they come" 

Ahh, Toni Topaz. The captain of the Southside cheer team.

"Hey, it's not like I even start the banter. It's mostly her fault" I say.

"Really? From anyone else's view, it's a two-way street, Cheryl." 

"Well everyone else is wrong" I frown.  
"Is that so?" She says.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Veronica," I say walking out the door.

"Whatever blossom", she laughs.

\----

Friday's finally here. I can't believe the Southside are coming over here to observe us. 

I enter the locker room to change when I'm startled by an intruder.

"Toni what the hell!?" I scream at a smiling Toni sitting on a bench. "Shhh, bombshell, I was waiting in here for you," she says getting up.

"And why are you waiting for me?" I cross my arms over my chest.  
"Oh, just to talk," she says smirking, getting closer.

I stand there waiting for her to elaborate more.

"Just wanted to wish you the best of luck this Monday when you play us," she says keeping her smirk.

"We don't need luck Topaz" I roll my eyes.  
"Oh, but you do bombshell" she gets closer.

I move back but my back hits the lockers. I can't believe she's crossing my personal space line. Bitch!

She puts her hands on both sides of me and comes closer "you really have a big ego bombshell, but I love it."

I shiver and try not to move my head from getting any closer.

"Bye bombshell," she says removing herself from me.

I narrow my eyes at her watching her leave. I groan feeling myself getting hot and bothered.

Oh, the things you make me want to do to you Topaz.

\--

The Vixens finish our routine by catching me from the pyramid. 

I put my hands up with a satisfied grin on my face. I look around where the Southside cheer team are watching us.

I scan everyone and see them all clapping for us. I see Toni looking my way smiling at me.

I make my way over to her. "Liked the show Topaz?" I tease. "Very much so, bombshell," she smirks looking me up and down.

"You can see more of it when we beat you Monday" I grin.

"All of that Confidence will be gone when we beat YOU Monday, bombshell, "  
She smiles.

All of this staring at each other and I didn't even see Veronica walking up to us.

"Hello, Toni" she turns to Toni with a smile.  
"Hey Lodge" she smiles back.  
"I hope I'm not intruding, but can I borrow Cheryl for a quick second," Veronica asks.  
"Sure".

Veronica drags me all the way to the other side. " what's up, V?"   
"Nothing, I just wanted to point out the way you and Toni were looking at each other," she says.

"We weren't looking at each other anyway?" I question.  
"So you weren't looking at each other with loving eyes but also oddly a sexual tension stare" she smiles.

"No, Veronica I never noticed" I try to hide my blush. "I ship it," she says.

"You Ship what?" I ask  
"You and Topaz". "Well..there's nothing to ship", I say.

She starts chuckling. " why are you laughing?" I ask.   
"You can't see that you like Topaz, even if you can see you just want to hide it" 

"Veronica Lodge! Where did you come up with that ludicrous idea??" I feign in shock.

"I don't know why you're trying to convince me that you don't. It's not working." She laughs some more.

"Remind me why you're my best friend?" I roll my eyes.  
"Because you love me," she says jumping on me wrapping her legs around me.

"That I do, Lodge"

\-----

Monday came sooner than expected. I'm not going to lie, I feel sort of nervous. Although I don't know why.

I've been texting Toni all throughout the weekend. Shocking right?? I got her number the day the outside team came to watch us practice. Special thanks to Veronica.

I've gotten to know Toni better over these past few days, and vice verse. I'd say we're close to friend territory, but I don't know if that would be a stretch.

I sit on the sidelines waiting for everyone to arrive. I came a little bit earlier than everyone. 

I sit down on the bleachers, closing my eyes trying to clear my mind. I feel someone sit by me, and turn my head to see them.

It was Toni.

"Hi, Topaz" I smile.  
"Hey bombshell," She says.

We sit there in Comfortable silence. I turn to look at her to see her already looking at me. I blush and turn my head. 

"You know blossom I know we kid around a lot and all, but I want you to know I think you're really amazing and admire everything you do for the Vixens." She says catching me off guard, causing me to look at her.

"Thank you Topaz, I think you're really amazing too. Despite all the things I say, you and your cheer team are really good and hardworking. You really are the best captain that they can have." I finish with a smile.

Using my advantage of our close proximity I look at her closely. She looks very pretty. She's smiling too, gosh that smile.

"You look beautiful" I blurt out. She looks taken back for a second. "You don't look pretty blossom," She says. A look of confusion and hurt crossed my face before she finished. "You look like the most beautiful girl in the world" she wiggled her eyebrows and winked.

I pushed her and we started laughing. "Leave Topaz," I say.  
"No, you'd miss me too much bombshell," She says.   
Before I could respond someone calls Toni.

"Topaz, we're ready" This girl from the southside team calls Toni over.  
"That's my cue, see you later bombshell" she winks.  
"Bye Topaz" I smile watching her leave.

I close my eyes again waiting for the minutes to pass. 

\----

I cheer and look around as the crowd screams. Another victory for the Bulldogs! 

The Southside did put up a great fight. The score was 14- 27. I put my hands up and smile as the Bulldogs celebrate.

"You lady lover is walking towards you", Veronica says to me. " Huh?", I say as I look over to Toni approaching.

"Hey, Cher, can I tell you something. In the locker room." She says looking at me intently.

"Uh, sure Topaz," I say slowly.

My heart leaps when I feel Toni grab my hand pulling me along to the locker room.

"You did good out there," she says turning to me, smiling.  
"Thanks, Toni, but why did you take me to the locker ro-" I say before I got cut off with a pair of soft lips meeting mine. 

Oh, oh.

I'm surprised before I started kissing back.

She pushed me back against a pair of lockers. I tangle my hands in her hair and wrap one leg on her waist. We stay like this for some minutes ignoring the fact that our teams are probably looking for us.

I pull away but keep our foreheads together. "Wow," I say looking at her eyes smiling. "Wow back," she says laughing.

"I suddenly love the locker rooms", she says causing me to laugh.

" We should probably get back out there," I say untangling us.

"Yeah" she responds. She held her hand out for me to grab. I grab her hand and she intertwines our fingers causing me to smile.

We head out of the locker room hand in hand, and I immediately catch Veronica's eye.

She gives me a questioning eye, with which I respond with a wink "I'll tell you later." I mouth to her.

Oh, how I love cheerleading and locker rooms.


End file.
